


Emma

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [77]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: An unexpected call brings Felicity, Oliver and Tommy to the police station. One of their brood has had a run-in with the law.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> After putting you through the emotional wringer for the past three installments, I thought I'd share some fluff.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support of this series. Your comments for the last three installments were incredible. I appreciate every kudo, comment and bookmark.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 65/77.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 11\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 12\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 13\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 14\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 15\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 16\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 17\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 18\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 19\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 20\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 21\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 22\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 23\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 24\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 25\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 26\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 27\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 28\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 29\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 30\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 31\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 32\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 33\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 34\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 35\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 36\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 37\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 38\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 39\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 40\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 41\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 42\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 43\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 44\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 45\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 46\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 47\. Three (Part 13)  
> 48\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 49\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 50\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 51\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 52\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 53\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 54\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 55\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 56\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 57\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 58\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 59\. William (Part 29)  
> 60\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 61\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 62\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 63\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 64\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 65\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 66\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 67\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 68\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 69\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 70\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 71\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 72\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 73\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 74\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 75\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 76\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 77\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

When Felicity decided to have children with Tommy and Oliver, she’d done it with complete awareness of the gene pool she was going to conceive with. She’d had no illusions who her husbands had been when they were teenagers and young adults. Stories about alcohol, drugs, women, parties and run-ins with the law were plentiful. Felicity didn’t excuse their behavior, the guys had made some terrible choices, but they’d both self-medicated to escape their home lives and the secret truth they’d shared between them. Felicity had her own brushes with teenaged rebellion, so she really wasn’t one to judge. They were raising their children differently than they’d been raised and she was fully prepared to have a rebellious teenager or two. She expected to have to deal with a missed curfew, underage drinking, a pierced tongue, maybe even a Republican, but she never expected to get called to the police station because her six-year-old had had an altercation with the press.

She did her best to remain calm as she walked through the police station to her stepfather’s office. The station was always crawling with the legitimate news media and she didn’t need to be seen running through the corridors. Quentin was sitting just inside the squad room with a bemused expression on his face. He stood up and hugged his stepdaughter, “I’ve gotta say, arresting a six-year-old is a new one, even for me. Of course, arresting a Merlyn-Queen felt like old times.”

“You didn’t arrest him,” Felicity wasn’t in the mood for Lance’s jokes.

He grinned, “I didn’t, but he did request to be put in handcuffs and asked me to turn on the sirens.”

“Where is he?” Felicity looked around the squad room.

“Relax, he’s in my office,” Lance started walking towards the interrogation rooms.

“Where’s Emma?” Felicity asked with growing concern.

“County lockup,” Lance said drolly.

“What?”

Several cops turned to look at them due to her raised voice.

Lance rolled his eyes, “She’s in my office with Bobby.” He opened an interrogation room and gestured for her to step inside.

Felicity sat down in one of the metal chairs and placed her purse on the table, “Talk about old times.”

Lance grinned as he sat down next to her, “You, I actually felt bad for bringing in for questioning. I never felt bad arresting your husbands.”

“Yeah, they probably deserved getting paraded around in handcuffs.” She leaned back in her chair, “What the hell happened?”

“They were walking to Emma’s car on their way to his classes at the middle school. There were several vultures waiting outside his school and followed them to her car. Evidently, one of them touched Bobby and Emma cold-cocked the guy and knocked him to the ground.”

“Emma? Emma punched a paparazzo?” Felicity asked with disbelief.

“Yeah,” he laughed as he pulled out his phone, “I even have the video.”

Felicity took Lance’s cell and watched as a cameraman grabbed Bobby’s shoulder to redirect his attention to get a better picture. Emma immediately pulled the guy’s hand from Bobby’s shoulder and then threw a right hook that dropped the man to the sidewalk and shouted, “What’s wrong with you? He’s a child.”

 Felicity found herself smiling at the college student who had defended her child with more ferocity than she could’ve hoped. Emma swooped Bobby into her arms, placed him in his booster seat in the back of her car and then drove off. She sent the video to her own phone, “You’re charging her with assault and leaving the scene?”

“She called 911 from the car. She said she was afraid to stay there with Bobby. I think she had a legitimate reason to leave the scene. If it were up to me, we’d be giving her a medal.”

“The cameraman wants to press charges?”

“Yes and I’m pretty sure you’re all about to get sued for damages,” Lance said sympathetically.

Felicity sighed, “I don’t care about the money. She’s a good kid who doesn’t deserve to have an assault conviction for taking a job as Bobby’s student aid.” They had spent months interviewing people in order to find the right person to spend every day with Bobby when he left elementary school to go to his classes at the middle school. When Emma had walked into the QC conference room, Felicity knew she was the right person. Emma Green had grown up poor in the Orchard Bay section of Starling. The only child of a widowed mom who worked as a housekeeper at the Fairmont hotel. Emma had been a straight A student who graduated from high school at sixteen and had received a full scholarship to Starling University, courtesy of the Queen Foundation. She was a bio-chem major with a very high IQ and a love for distance running and science fiction. Not to mention, her last name was Green, which had to be a sign. Emma said she needed the job to help pay her living expenses and for her books. When they invited her to their house to meet Bobby, it had been love at first sight for their son. Bobby adored the redhead and had found someone who loved many of the things he loved. As soon as she accepted the job, in addition to her salary, they bought her a car, paid for her insurance and gave her a credit card to be used to pay for gas, books, food and anything Bobby might need while in her care.

“He touched Bobby, can we charge him with assault?” Felicity hoped they had some leverage.

Lance grinned, “He’s been arrested and he’s cooling his heels in the room next door.

“We’d be willing to drop the charges if he drops the charges against Emma,” Felicity told her stepfather, which was what he’d probably already planned.

“I think he’ll go for it, but it’s not going to stop him from suing you and the guys,” Lance reminded her.

Felicity laughed, “If he doesn’t think Oliver and Tommy are going to sue him for everything he’s worth for touching our child, he’s delusional.” What she’d really like to do would be to send the Green Arrow after this guy and have him put an arrow in each hand.

“Like it or not, you have to sue this creep. You need to send a message that you will have zero tolerance for these scumbags going near the kids.” Lance stood up, “Let’s go see Bobby and Emma.”

As soon as Felicity stepped into Lance’s office, Bobby threw himself into her arms, “Mommy, Grandpa arrested me, but he wouldn’t handcuff me. He did let me turn the sirens on.” Bobby tilted his head up to look at her, “It was awesome.” He let go of her waist and began to kick and punch the air, “Emma beat a guy up.”

Emma’s hands were twisted in front of her, “I’m so sorry, Ms. Smo- Felicity. I wasn’t really thinking, which I know isn’t what you want to hear from the person you trust your child with, but when he touched Bobby, I just reacted and the next thing that I knew the guy was on the ground and I was running with Bobby in my arms. I understand that you’re going to have to fire me and I don’t want you to feel bad about it. Maybe you don’t feel bad about it - I shouldn’t presume to tell you what to think.”

“Emma,” Felicity took hold of the young woman’s hands, “take a deep breath.” She waited for the young woman to breath. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, just a little sore,” she held up her right hand.

Emma’s knuckles were bruised and Felicity knew from years of experience that they’d be swollen by morning. “We need to get some ice on your hand.” Felicity gently pressed and manipulated Emma’s fingers, “Nothing appears to be broken.”

“Am I going to jail?” she asked with tears in her eyes.

“No, you’re not going to jail,” Felicity promised.

Lance’s office door opened and Tommy and Oliver walked in. “Is everyone all right?” Oliver asked with concern.

“Da. Daddy,” Bobby bounced with excitement, “I got arrested.”

Tommy squatted in front of his son and ran his hands over his shoulders and arms, “I’ve got to say, little man, that I was hoping I had, at least, another ten years before I heard you say that.”

Bobby tilted his head inquisitively, “Am I supposed to get arrested?”

Oliver rolled his eyes at Tommy as he squatted in front of their son, “Don’t listen to your dad, he’s only teasing. You okay?”

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, “The man was a little scary, but then Emma beat him up.” He returned to kicking and punching the air in his grandpa’s office.

Felicity put a hand over her prominent belly. Bobby’s brother and sister appeared to be joining him in kicking and punching.

“Jean’s just outside,” Oliver told Lance. “Does the guy have a lawyer yet?”

“Yes, he lawyered up. I’ve never seen a lawyer show up so fast, but I imagine that as soon as he said Merlyn-Queen-Smoak his attorney saw dollar signs,” Lance said quietly so Bobby couldn’t hear. “I’ll bring Ms. Loring to have a conversation with the scumbag and his client.”

As soon as Lance left the office, Tommy grinned at Emma, “That is one hell of a right hook you got there, Emma Green.”

Emma smiled nervously, “I take kick boxing at the gym and my mom made me take self-defense classes in high school. I guess they stuck.” She suddenly sat heavily in a chair, “My mom is going to freak when she learns I got arrested.” She looked up at Felicity, “Nice Jewish girls don’t get arrested.”

Felicity sat down next to Emma and took her hand, “You’d be surprised. We’ll talk to your mom if that would help.”

“Are you firing me?” Emma’s eyes had filled with tears.

“Fire you?” Oliver asked incredulously. “I think I’m going to put you in charge of QC security.”

“I don’t’ think Mr. Diggle will be happy to hear that,” Emma said with a watery smile.

“Nah, he’s been threatening to quit since 2012,” Oliver said truthfully.

“We’re going to make sure that the charges are dropped,” Felicity promised. “Your record will remain unblemished.”

“Besides,” Tommy teased, “no judge or jury who sees that video would convict.”

“There’s a video,” Emma squeaked.

Tommy handed her his phone and Bobby crawled into her lap, “I want to see.” Emma held the phone so Bobby could watch with her. His face was pinched in a scowl up until the moment Emma punched the cameraman and he began to smile, “That’s even more awesome than I remembered.” He hopped off her lap and starting punching the air again, “Em, I bet you could beat the Flash and the Green Arrow.”

Tommy snorted and received a pinch to his arm from Oliver.

Emma’s face and ears turned red, but she smiled, “I can’t believe that was me.”

Felicity squeezed Emma’s hand, “Well, we’re grateful it was you. You protected my baby – our baby, thank you.”

Lance opened his office door and Jean walked through. He held out his hand to Bobby, “Come on, kiddo. Let’s go get something from the vending machine.”

Bobby took hold of his grandfather’s hand, “Can I get fingerprinted?”

“Sure,” Lance smiled indulgently, “why not?”

Jean smiled at Oliver and Tommy and teased, “It’s like deja vu.” She kissed Felicity’s cheek, “You’re looking well. How are my two favorite future clients?”

“We’re all doing okay. I’m hopeful this is the first and last time one of _their_ children ends up in the police station,” Felicity said eyeing her grinning husbands.

“You’re not off to the best start. These two were teenagers before they were arrested for the first time,” Jean squeezed Felicity’s hand.

“Is he dropping the charges?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, in exchange for us dropping the charges for assaulting Bobby and fifty thousand dollars,” Jean answered.

“Fifty thousand dollars,” all the color drained from Emma’s face and she began to cry.

Felicity’s heart went out to the young woman. She remembered the times in her life when she counted every single penny that came in and went out the door. Fifty thousand dollars might as well be one hundred million dollars when you lived paycheck to paycheck. She rubbed Emma’s back.

“Hey,” Tommy said as he knelt in front of Emma. “Don’t cry, Emma. We expected this.”

“But fifty thousand dollars,” she gasped.

“Not to sound like an obnoxious billionaire, but I’m about to. We won’t feel fifty thousand dollars,” Tommy promised. “We are going to make this go away, so today becomes a funny story you get to tell at parties.”

“I signed a non-disclosure agreement,” Emma smiled at Tommy but eyed Jean nervously.

He winked at her, “I think we’ll let you have this one. It’s a great story.”

“They also want you to agree not to sue him,” Jean said to Oliver.

“I don’t want the paparazzi to think that they can touch the children and get a payout that’s more than what they could sell a photo for,” Oliver said to Jean. He rubbed his hands over his head and looked to his spouses.

“That’s a problem for tomorrow,” Felicity told Oliver. “We always find another way.”

“Jean,” Tommy said, “we’ll sign whatever we need to. Make this go away.”

“I’ll have the office draw something up.” She turned to Emma, “We’ll have you out of here in an hour.”

“Thank you, Ms. Loring,” Emma rose to her feet and shook the attorney’s hand.

“Thank you, for looking out for Bobby,” Jean smiled. “I’m pretty fond of this family.”

True to her word, Emma was allowed to leave an hour later. Bobby declined his parents’ offered hands in order to take Emma’s. “I want to ride with Emma,” Bobby informed his parents.

“Emma’s had a long day. I bet she’d like to go home,” Felicity ran her fingers through Bobby’s hair.

Bobby lifted his head and smiled the same charming smile that Tommy had been using for decades, “Emma, do you want to drive me home?”

“Oh, boy,” Felicity said under her breath. Their son was going to have a way with the ladies if Emma’s soft smile was anything to go by.

“I’d love to drive you home, Bobby,” Emma put her arm around his shoulders.

“You can stay for dinner, William is coming over,” Bobby said excitedly.

Felicity, Tommy and Oliver shared a knowing look as Emma blushed. William and Emma flirted awkwardly whenever they were together and it was more entertaining than any television show.

“Emma is always welcome to stay for dinner,” Tommy said impishly.

Oliver put his arm around Felicity’s shoulders as they followed Tommy, Emma and Bobby down the back stairs of the precinct. “Looks like we’re going to get dinner and a show tonight.”

Bobby waited on the landing for Tommy and handed his dad a square of paper, “Can we hang this on the fridge at home?”

Tommy looked at the paper and sighed, “Sure, it’s your first mugshot and set of fingerprints. I’ll put it right next to your report card.”

Bobby’s face lit up in a smile, “Thanks, da.”

Oliver squeezed Tommy’s shoulder, “At least we didn’t have to post bail.”

Lance and Diggle were waiting for them at the back exit. Dig gave Emma a high five, “Welcome to the family. Punching a paparazzo is our version of an initiation.”

“Thank you, Mr. Diggle,” Emma smiled.

“The vultures are out front listening to Jean give a statement,” Lance said. “You should be able to get out of here without too much notice.”

“Thank you,” Felicity kissed Lance’s cheek, “We’ll see you for dinner.”

Oliver ushered the group outside and they escorted Bobby and Emma to her car. “Be safe,” he told Emma as he closed her car door.

Felicity watched the car pull off and for the first time she didn’t feel anxiety at having someone who wasn’t family have custody of her child. Bobby was in good hands and she knew that Emma would do whatever was necessary to protect him. She looped her arms through her husbands’ as they walked towards Oliver’s car and voiced what she knew they were all thinking, “Emma’s a keeper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Wednesday's installment is in response to one of my most frequent requests. You'll finally learn what Oliver majored in. Any guesses?
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
